ANother dog demon
by megs-the-anime-freak
Summary: Kaira isa a half dog-demon. She lives her home, Suomi (it mean home), to find answers. On her travles she meets up with Inuyasha and the gang. hat will happen between her and Inuyasha?


Another dog demon

Rating: R, for very colorful words. lol (laugh out loud).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters you know (. I own Kiara. And the plot line. Ohh and any other charters that you don't know.

Authors notes: Um.... I don't have any really, but this is my first fic and I hope you like it please read and review... PLEASE cute puppy dog eyes. Please nothing to harsh this author can't take insults that well. But I would love to hear what you have to say. Um... Ohh... Any tips on how to improve and if you got a fan fiction. That is Kagome/Inuyasha (I'm a big fan of that ship. I just can't write it. Lol. I have to have one of the main charters my creation. I would I like to hear about it... Leave the name of it and were I can find it on Thank you.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: okay, I didn't know how to write it so that the readers would understand when it's the voice inside her head, so thoughts are like :: blah blah blah:: when she's thinking of what someone said before it's like 'blah blah blah' and of course talking "blah blah"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You, Kiara, (a/n I got this name of lion king) are my little dark one' that's the last thing I remember about my past. I was 7 years old at the time. Now I'm 15 and lived in a little village called Suomi. (It means home) I grew up with the village priestess as my mother. I have no clue who my parents are and Nacu wasn't much help, whenever I would ask Nacu who my parents are and she would always answer and I quote 'It is not my place to tell, when fate wills it you will, then know' Grrr...she makes me soooo mad. I knew I was half dog demon, (well it's sort of hard to miss the ears, claws and fangs) and half human. I also knew that my mom was the dog demon and my dad was the human. But I had to know. I couldn't just sit there and let 'fate' decide when it was best I knew, so one night while everyone was asleep I packed a small bag, with food and clothes, grabbed my sword and stole away into the night. I walked with only the moonlight to guide me. I didn't know exactly where I was headed but I just followed my instincts and hope the 'fate' really, really likes me. I walked till dawn then stopped and rest at a small stream. I washed my face in the cool water. I studied it. My long brown hair fell down to me waist, my 'cute' little dog-ears popped up through it. My green eyes that were tinted with a gold colour were my favorite things about me. I was normal size not to small not too big...just right between, and about 5'4 in height. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I stood up and pulled out my sword. "INUYASHA" I heard a girl scream. I sniffed the air, three humans and two demons, one was fox and the other was... I sniffed again... the other was dog demon. When I was a child my parents made my senses, hearing and smell an extra bust. The bush rustled some more and they appeared in front of me. I held my sword straight at them. The dog demon looked at me. ::I Have never seen another dog demon in my life. I wonder if he's like me:: Then the girl who was wearing very weird clothing looked at me and smiled

"Hello there, my name is Kagome," she said.

"You're a dog demon?" the dog demon asked or more likely said. ::No, I'm not the ears and stuff are just part of a costume. He was fairly cute. Hmmmm...::

"My name is Kiara," The other male, mumbled to himself

"Kiara, Kiara... Hmm..."

"You know I can hear you," I told him.

"oh... Yeah well of course it's just that name...what does it mean" he asked. And before I could answer I could hear Kagome and the other female whispering, "Whoa...Miroku hasn't even hit on her yet...what's up with him" Kagome whispered. ::This is getting old don't they know I CAN hear them... Grrrrrrrr.:: "I know, she's pretty and he hasn't made a move" ::Ahhh...that makes it all better blushes she thinks I'm purrrtttyyy... wait...opps... Wrong animal.::

"It means little dark one," I told them slightly ashamed. I knew that one of my parents was somewhat evil.

"Well" Miroku started "you are not little" ::WHAT!!!! HOW DARE HE...GOD!!! I'M GOING TO HURT HIM. THE STUPID BASTARD.:: I turn to him and smiled sweetly. "Ahh there it is" The other female whispered.

"...Thanks" pretend blush. Wait for it; wait for it, and then I backhanded him. ::YES!!!!:: "but next time you try and compliment me..." I smiled more "DON"T," I screamed at him. He backed off. I had plenty of the village BOYS... And yes I emphasis boys, little immature boys who call themselves men, hit on me. There's only so much a half demon can handle. Loud sigh the little fox demon laughed. He is so cute. I bent down. "Your so cute" I told him. He blushed. AWWWW...can I steal him from them. "Who are you?" The dog demon growled at me. "And what are you here for"

"I am Kiara, like I said before, I do not have a last name. I come from a village not far from here. Suomi. The village priestess raised me since I was seven. I do not know whom my mother and father is. I left in search for the answers to my questions. Now, who are you?" they all stood quiet. ::I Hate silence.::

"I am Inuyasha, half dog demon." ::Ah... So he is only half... hmm... I wonder if we could 'talk'. You know to share our experiences.... WHAT!?! I can't help it... its dog instincts.:: "This is Kagome. This is Sango. This is Shippo," ::aww... a cute name for a cut kid.:: "a fox demon. And this is Miroku a monk."

"We are on a hunt for the Shikon jewel shards."

"Kagome, we don't even know her" ::hmmm.... Shards... wait a minute.::

"You're looking for shards from a jewel." :: well duh, Kiara they just said that:: they nodded their heads. "Well these jewel shards must be pretty important" They nodded their heads. ::GOD, do a different action.:: I opened my bag and pulled out a small bag. Inside are two jewel shads. I pulled them out.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE" Inuyasha yelled. Then ran to attack me. I picked up my sword and held it out. He stopped his own sword out.

" I found them in my village. I will give them to you on one condition" They stared at me. ::Really, is that all they do?:: "I come with you on your journeys." I let it sink into their thick skulls.

"NO WAY" Inuyasha growled at me. "I will fight you if I have to get them."

"I do not wish to fight you" I remained calm. Besides its not like he could beat me, so why embarrassed him in front of his friends. He sprang up to attack me. My sword ready.

"SSSIIIITTTT" Kagome screamed. I was puzzled. Then Inuyasha came flying to the ground in a face plant. I couldn't help it. It was so funny. I laughed and I laughed loud. I was on the ground barley breathing.

"That's not funny," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," I said between breaths. I tried to stand back up but couldn't. I tried to subdue my laughter but it wasn't working.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME." he growled.

"Okay, calm down" My laughing stopped and I stood back up. "That's all I want. Is to come with you"

"Inuyasha, we should have a group meeting" Sango said. He got up and walked to the rest of the group. I sat there on the ground and listen to them. They were talking about me. I could hear them but I pretend I couldn't, they still didn't trust me. ::Well yeah, you sort of just met me.:: They stopped talking and they came over to me.

"We decide you can come with us but" ::oh god there's a but. What do they want me to do give up my sword?:: "we want you to give us your sword." ::whoa...hold up. WHAT DID SHE SAY!! I WAS just joking.::

"No way...I gave you to shards...isn't that good enough"

"It's just that we don't know you and we don't know if we can trust you" I thought for a while... ::NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.:: ::I will not give up my only weapon.:: ::But I can't travel alone:: ::but this is MY sword.:: I sighed.

"Okay you can hold my sword...but anything happens, you'll regret."

"Is that a threat?" Miroku asked. I looked at him.

"No, it's a promise" I untied my sword and handed it out for Kagome.

"I will hold it" ::well sorry Mr-im-in-charge. Here yah go.:: I gave it to him. He tied it around his waist. I gave her the jewels and went to sit down. I looked at Inuyasha...I wanted to talk to him so bad. I'm so sorry that I laughed at him but... Come on wouldn't you laugh if you saw that. I have never seen another dog demon, but he seemed so preoccupied by Kagome. Miroku tried to talk to me. I glared at him and he got the point. Kagome, Sango and Shippo came over. ::GOD! WHAT COULD THEY WANT NOW? Just because I said I wanted to travel with them doesn't mean I want them to be my "friends"... well... Maybe Inuyasha.::

"Look, I'm sorry that we took your sword but Miroku and Inuyasha just don't trust you yet. I growled at them and mumbled

"Whatever" Sango and Kagome went to the stream and begun freshening up. I could here their convocation from here.

"I wonder were she came from"

"Yeah...she seems so...different"

"I will have to agree" I growled in frustration... ::DO PEOPLE NOT GET THE POINT THAT I HAVE GOOD HEARING.:: Even as I was growing up I would hear people talk about me in the village...like I lived there for like 9 years... you think they would know by now. Inuyasha sat up beside me are arms touching. I know, in know I'm being an immature teenager.

"Can you hear them?" he asked. I turned to him.

"Yes" I caught his eyes with mine and we sat there for what seemed like hours. Hey I wasn't complaining. Kagome yelled something at Miroku causing our glaze to be broken apart. I blushed. I think he did to. ::Stupid Kagome! Had to ruin it.::

"It is already to late in the day, we well camp here." Miroku instructed. Kagome and Shippo laid against a tree. Small Shippo laying on her stomach. Sango beside her and Miroku beside her.

"Miroku you move one inch closer you will be hit so hard" she threatens. I couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha sat on a tree limb. I watched him from where I lay. He seemed so attractive in the light from the sunset. I watched him until I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n There yah go the first chapter. I hope you like it. I'm proud of it. What did you like about it? What could a change? Should I continue with this story? What do you think of Kaira? Please RR (read and review) Thank you. Hugs and kisses to all my readers.


End file.
